csi_hidden_crimesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Air That I Bleed/Transcript
Analyze Victim's Body Al Robbins: The Black Knight matches the identity of our Faire worker. His name is Marcus Renato, a local resident. Al Robbins: What's strange is this Opening in his chest cavity that David saw at the scene. His lungs have been removed peri-mortem- D.B. Russell: His Lungs were removed? You're telling me we have another Organ Harvester in Las Vegas? Al Robbins: Looks to be that way. They were removed with surgical precision. And it wasn't our Strip Club owner Demetri. He's locked up. D.B. Russell: We'll have to make this case high priority. Could you tell us anything else, Doc? Al Robbins: Yes, C.O.D. was Blunt Force Trauma to the back of his head, so you'll need to find a blunt instrument for hthe Murder Weapon. Al Robbins: Also, there's braising and bruising along Mr. Renato's knuckles. Looks like he got a good hit in on his killer. Al Robbins: With the size of Mr. Renato, and the bruising on his knuckles, I can tell you that your killer will have a bruise on their body. Examine Parchment Paper D.B. Russell: You pulled a few good Fingerprints off that Parchment Paper. D.B. Russell: If the killer was dumb enough to threaten the Black Knight first, hopefully, he left these prints behind. Let's run them through AFIS. Analyze Fingerprint David Hodges: AFIS found a result on these Fingerprints. They belong to Keith Simpson. D.B. Russell: That's the guy who plays the King at the Faire. Finn told me he had trouble breaking character. D.B. Russell: So Keith Simpson thereatened the Black Knight, maybe the threat of a Prison sentence will straighten him out. Examine Broken Beer Mug D.B. Russell: Good job putting that Mug back together. This is Marcus Renato's beer mug, but there's Red Lipstick on it. D.B. Russell: Get the lipstick to Hodges in Trace to check it out, and I think it's time we talk to Liz Teebottom, our bar maid, to see why it was broken. Analyze Lipstick Sample David Hodges: This Lipstick is a certain shade of "Medieval Red", which is rather expensive. Word has it that the Queen, Alexis Deerborn, wears this shade. David Hodges: Maybe Alexis could telly you why she was drinking from the Black Knight's mug. Analyze Scepter Henry Andrews: Congratulations! You found the Murder Weapon! The hair and blood on this scepter is a DNA match tho the victim Marcus Renato. Henry Andrews: Marcus was struck in the back of the head with this Scepter. And I found some chemicals on the handle. David Hodges: I processed the handle and found a combination of vinegar and linseed oil. Not too odd, when you find out that these ingredients are used on leather. David Hodges: I did some checking as well and guess who's missing a scepter? The "King", Keith Simpson. Examine Ring in Bucket David Hodges: This inscription is "L.T. + M.R. 4ever". D.B. Russell: L.T. must mean Liz Teebottom. Marcus was going to propose to the Bar Maid. That must have been his secret. D.B. Russell: He must have been pretty torn up when she cast him aside. See if you can find anything else in the Well Remnants before we talk to Liz. Analyze Well Remnants D.B Russell: That Jewel must have come off when the killer Struggled with the Black Knight by the Well before delivering the Fatal Blow. D.B. Russell: I think it's time we have a talk with Marcus' intended, Liz Teebottom. Let's see if she knew about his Proposal. Examine Jousting Lance David Hodges: The liquid you found on the Lance handle is exactly what it smells like. Strawberry juice. David Hodges: Which may seem strange, but I found out the weaponry is stored in an area where wild strawberries grow. You might want to check it out. David Hodges: On a personal note, I hope you finish your investigation soon. A couple of us at the lavb had plans to go to the Ren Faire this weekend. Examine Broken Cell Phone Nick Stokes: That Cell Phone was completely broken. Good work putting it back together. I can tell you this is our Black Knight, Marcus Renato's cell phone. Nick Stokes: Marcus made a phone Call around the time of his death, so the killer must have been the one to have broken this phone. Nick Stokes: I noticed there were some blemishes on the front. Looks like someone stepped on the phone. Maybe you could pull a good print off it. Examine Cell Phone Nick Stokes: Good job on this Shoeprint. Looks like the killer stomped on the Black Knight's cell phone to break it. Nick Stokes: It's not enough to pull a shoe size, but I can tell you from these treads that the killer wears sandals. Nick Stokes: Let's talk to the last person Marcus Renato Called, Alexis Deerborn. She plays the role of the Queen at the Ren Faire. This should be interesting. Examine Polaroid Pictures Sara Sidle: Hmm... looks like these polaroids were taken last night, It's our Victim with the Barmaid, and isn't that Jadon Posey, the Friar? Sara Sidle: In this photo, Marcus is pouring a beer over Jadon's head. He says it was all in good fun, but at whose expense? Sara Sidle: Let's bring Jadon in, and see if his story sticks. Sara Sidle: And Finn just texted, she needs help near the Torture Chambers. Could you give her a hand when you have a chance? Examine Knight's Belongings D.B. Russell: So the only thing that stood out in this heap of clothes and items, was this woman's Hairband. Maybe a memento. D.B. Russell: Take a closer look, maybe you could find who it belonged to. Examine Hairband Henry Andrews: I ran those Hairs you found in the Hairband and there was no match in CODIS. Can't find your suspect. Nick Stokes: But the Hair is red. And we only have one red-headed suspect. Let's pay another visit to our favourite Wench, Liz Teebottom. Examine Clothes Pile Nick Stokes: All these clothes are very modern, except for this Long Jacket. It's the only item out of place. Seems like a good start for the UV lamp. Examine Long Jacket Nick Stokes: You found a Blood Stain on this Jacket! Let's get it to Henry. Analyze Blood Sample Henry Andrews: This Blood was from the victim. The killer was wearing this Jacket when they killed the Black Knight. Julie Finlay: From the direction of the blood spatter and taking into acount that Marcus was struck while standing up... The killer is over 5'8" tall. Category:Transcripts